Notre vie est un vrai cirque
by melacullen
Summary: OS. Edward & Bella, saltimbanques du Masen Circus Fantasy, vivent dans la féerie du cirque et de leur couple. Menant une vie d'itinérants dans leur train qui parcourt les USA, ils distillent de la magie et du rêve partout où ils se produisent. AH


Hey les gens de FF,

Edward et Bella vous invitent à prendre place sur les gradins de leur cirque afin de découvrir leurs nouvelles aventures.

Bonne lecture et je vous donne rendez-vous plus bas!

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

**Notre vie est un vrai cirque**

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

**PV BELLA**

Nous étions tous réunis autour du train de notre cirque. _Tout de rouge et de blanc. _

Dès cette nuit, nous reprenions les rails pour une nouvelle tournée au travers des Etats-Unis. Nous allions quitter Chicago, notre point d'ancrage où nous vivions pendant notre période off.  
Notre parcours nous ferait jouer cette année dans le grand Sud du pays et la fin du mois de Mars annonçait le début d'une nouvelle saison pour le Masen Circus Fantasy. (N/So : super titre !)

Nous attendions que notre directeur et accessoirement mon beau-père, Carlisle, vienne nous rejoindre pour le sempiternel discours d'informations concernant le bon déroulement de notre long périple. De nouvelles têtes nous avaient rejoints cette année, agrandissant la grande fratrie qu'était notre cirque.

Je cherchais Edward, du regard. Il était dans la ménagerie, en train de sécuriser les cages de nos félins qui devaient être encore escamotées sur les wagons aménagés. _Ce qu'il est beau, torse nu et couvert de sueur. _Puis il me rejoignit, après s'être quelque peu rhabillé tout en m'enlaçant par la taille et posant la tête sur mon épaule.

**-J'aime quand tu sens le fauve, **me moquai-je de lui.

**-Et t'aimes quand je fais le fauve ? **Me suggéra-t-il en se frottant à moi.

Je secouais la tête et haussais les épaules.

**-Gamin ! **

Edward et moi étions en couple depuis que j'avais été engagée pour être équilibriste et j'étais vraiment heureuse avec lui. Selon ses dires, je l'avais charmé dès que j'avais débarqué sous le chapiteau alors que j'étais à peine âgée de 14 ans.

_Edward était mon ami, mon confident, mon amant : mon tout ! _

Depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'avais toujours voulu évoluer sous les lumières, être applaudie mais surtout émerveiller les enfants, petits et grands. J'avais fait de la gymnastique très jeune et avait été repérée, à l'époque par des dénicheurs de talents mais être couverte de médailles, n'était pas vraiment ce que je recherchais.

_Je voulais briller sans avoir la gloire ! Et ça faisait plus de 15 ans que j'étais ici !_

Je m'étais vite faite à cette vie de vagabonds et j'avais été rapidement intégrée à l'équipe, m'y faisant des amis et prouvant mon savoir-faire efficace. Mon frère aîné, Emmett, m'avait rejoint sous le chapiteau peu de temps après mon arrivée et s'était très vite lié d'amitié avec Edward.

D'ailleurs, j'avais rencontré ce dernier, alors que je découvrais mon nouvel espace de vie, dans la ménagerie tandis qu'il soignait un jeune tigre.

Rien que de penser à tous ces souvenirs, mon sourire s'agrandissait sur mes lèvres.

**-Tu m'as l'air bien pensive, chérie ! **Me souffla Edward au creux de l'oreille.

**-Oui désolée. Mais je me remémorais la façon dont j'ai débarqué ici. **

**-Et je suis très heureux que tu sois à mes côtés. J'aime quand tu me secondes et surtout tu m'as beaucoup apporté. **

**-Flatteur !**

Mon compagnon raffermissait son étreinte autour de mon corps, me collant encore plus à lui comme s'il craignait que je m'échappe.

**-J'ai hâte de retrouver notre wagon et de te faire subir mille et une tortures cette nuit. **Poursuivit-il de sa voix suave.

**-Edward, pourrais-tu penser à autre chose qu'au sexe quand je suis à tes côtés ?**

**-Ça... sûrement pas ! J'aime tellement te voir aux portes du plaisir et t'entendre gémir mon prénom. Humm... **Termina-t-il songeur.

**-Vil séducteur. **

**-Attention à vous, Miss Swan !**

Mais Edward cessa vite son petit jeu car nous nous retrouvions vite entourés de nos comparses, qui prenaient place sur les bancs disposés çà et là.

**-Ben alors Bellie, toujours retenue en otage dans les bras de l'autre banane ?** Se moqua Emmett qui ébouriffait les cheveux d'Edward.

**-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la banane ? **Edward écarta la main de mon frère.

**-Que je suis le plus fort et le plus beau, **se flatta-t-il en rigolant.

**-Emmett… **Tentai-je de le calmer.

**- Oui? C'est pas vrai que je suis le plus fort et le plus beau ? **Dit-il en bombant du torse.

**-Juste tais-toi pour le bien de tous ! **Conclus-je dans un sourire.

**-Et puis, t'as pas autre chose à foutre, que nous faire chier. J'aime Bella donc si je veux la câliner... c'est quand bon me semble ! **Rajouta Edward.

**-Ben dans ce cas, prenez-vous une chambre ! **Conclut-il, en s'asseyant sur un banc.

**-Votre attention, s'il vous plaît. **

Nous tournions tous la tête vers Carlisle et Esmée, les parents d'Edward, qui montèrent sur la petite estrade installée pour l'occasion, _c'était un des bancs qui servait pour le spectacle des tigres,_ et qui nous appelèrent à nous avancer vers eux.

**-Chers amis saltimbanques, voilà une nouvelle année qui commence pour notre cirque, **débuta notre directeur. **Nouveau parcours pour notre train, nouvelles villes où nous produire, nouveaux spectacles à montrer à notre public, nouvelles recrues à bizuter selon les règles des Masen, nouvelles nominations...**

**-Te rappelles-tu de ton bizutage, bébé ? **Intervint Edward, m'empêchant d'écouter.

_Ça pour m'en rappeler, je m'en rappelais... _

Cela faisait quelques mois que j'étais arrivée à bord du cirque et de la journée, je n'avais pas vu les garçons. Edward m'avait évité tout du long _et je n'avais pas aimé ça. _

Nous arrivions à Pasadena dans quelques heures et alors que je me rendais dans la voiture-cantine où nous avions l'habitude de nous retrouver pour prendre nos dîners, ensemble, je fus accueillie par une flopée de tartes à la crème.

Les plus énormes avaient été bien sûr, envoyées par mon frère Emmett et Edward. Et au milieu de tout ce sucré et de toute cette crème sans oublier les rires de l'assistance, il m'avait prise dans ses bras et m'avait embrassée pour la première fois.

_Et depuis ce jour, c'était mon Edward !_

J'enfermais ses mains, posées sur mon ventre, dans les miennes et nos doigts s'entrelaçaient par habitude.

**-Je t'aime, **lui dis-je tout bas.

**-Moi aussi, **me répondit-il de la même manière.

**-... donc comme je disais, nouveau parcours tout d'abord. **Poursuivit Carlisle, que j'avais un peu occulté, **nous partons pour près de 10 mois ce coup-ci et nous ferons tout le grand Sud du pays ralliant Los Angeles à Miami, en passant par Salt Lake City, San Diego, Phœnix ou encore Dallas. Notre première représentation, et lançant ainsi notre tour, aura lieu à Saint Louis dans le Missouri et se terminera comme toujours ici à Chicago avec près d'une semaine de festivités. En ce qui concerne nos nouveaux shows...**

**-Es-tu toujours d'accord pour un bébé ? **M'interrompit-il une nouvelle fois.

**-Edward, j'aimerai vraiment écouter ce que dit ton père mais oui, je t'offrirai un bébé. **Affirmai-je dans un délicieux sourire.

_Et si tu savais, Edward…_

**-Oh merci, **finit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

**-... donc si Bella et Edward veulent bien nous rejoindre !**

_Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'on a raté ?_

Je me tournais vers Edward, qui paraissait tout aussi surpris que moi. Nous montions ainsi aux côtés de Carlisle et Esmée, qui nous souriaient.

**-Mes amis, je vous présente les nouveaux responsables de notre cirque. **Nous informa-t-il en nous montrant du bras.** Nous commençons à nous faire vieux pour vivre sur les rails la majeure partie de l'année. Bien sûr, nous nous donnons encore 2 ans avant de laisser les rennes aux membres de notre grande famille et nous avons pensé qu'Edward et Bella seraient nos dignes successeurs, **conclut Carlisle.

Des applaudissements de toute part fusaient mais moi, j'étais mal à l'aise car jamais, je ne pourrais vraiment devenir mère tout en gérant l'affaire très prospère qu'était le cirque.

Je levais la tête vers mon compagnon, qui était heureux. Je savais qu'Edward attendait ce moment depuis quelques temps. Certes Edward était le digne successeur car Eléazar et Carmen n'avaient pas eu d'enfants mais pour nous deux, ce n'était pas le moment idéal.

D'ailleurs Edward s'avança pour pouvoir s'adresser à toute l'assemblée. Il ne quitta pas ma main une seule seconde, m'entraînant avec lui dans son sillage.

**-Papa, maman, **dit-il en se retournant vers eux, **merci pour tout ça, **il engloba d'un geste vaste du bras, tout l'univers autour de nous, **le cirque fait partie de ma vie depuis toujours mais désormais, Bella est tout ma vie. Bien sûr, nous sommes ravis que vous songiez à nous pour vous relever à la tête de notre entreprise familiale mais les projets de notre couple passent en premier.**

**-Et je peux savoir quels sont-ils, vos fameux projets ? **Réclama un Carlisle quelque peu offusqué de notre refus.

**-Bella et moi, allons tenter d'agrandir notre grande fratrie. D'ici 1 an, un ou une nouvel(le) acrobate rejoindra notre troupe. **Annonça Edward avec énormément de fierté. **Et ensuite, je t'épouserai, **termina-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Sans que je n'y comprenne rien, je me retrouvais enlacée de tous les côtés, trimbalée dans tous les bras possibles.

Des bravos, des félicitations et autres mercis s'élevaient autour de nous. Des baisers, des poignées de mains, des étreintes s'échangeaient mais je ne me sentais pas bien.

Un intense bourdonnement s'empara de ma tête et mon équilibre se faisait déjà la malle.

Je retrouvais les bras rassurants d'Edward, qui m'écarta un peu de ce tumulte, me permettant de prendre un bol d'air frais.

**-Ça va, ma chérie ? **Me demanda-t-il en me caressant la joue.

**-Oui, c'est juste un étourdissement. Je n'aime toujours pas les bains de foule. **

**-Sûre? **Réclama-t-il, un rictus d'inquiétude plissant son front.

**-Oui ! **Et je l'embrassais tendrement. **Merci. **

**-Bella, tout va bien ? **Vint, à son tour, demander Esmée.

Je me tournais vers ma belle-mère et lui souriais pour la rassurer.

**-Ce n'est rien... c'est la fatigue et l'excitation de reprendre les rails pour éblouir notre public. **

**-Mais j'aimerai que tu ailles t'allonger un peu. Je trouve un peu pâlotte quand même. Edward, amène-la dans votre wagon ! **Lui ordonna-t-elle.

**-Esmée, c'est bon… tout va bien...**

Mais je ne pus rien ajouter car je me retrouvais calée dans les bras d'Edward, qui partait déjà en direction des wagons-cabines.

**-Edward, c'est bon ! **

**-Non Bella, c'est pas bon. Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu hier, t'appuyer contre le mur de la cuisine et attendre quelques secondes. **

**-Ça t'arrive jamais à toi, d'être fatigué, non ? Donc le sujet est clos.**

Je me renfrognais en croisant les bras sur mon buste alors que mon compagnon me déposait sur le matelas de notre lit.

**-Le sujet n'est pas clos. Tu vas te reposer et ce soir, on va parler !**

**-Y'a rien à discuter, fiche-moi la paix. Je ne suis pas malade mais juste enceinte. Voilà t'es content !**

**-Pardon? **Dit-il quelque peu surpris. **T'es... t'es... **Bégaya-t-il, en s'approchant du lit.

**-Oui Edward, enceinte ! Maintenant laisse-moi ! **Assénai-je, en lui tournant le dos.

**-Alors là, pas question. **Il s'assit à mes côtés. **Mais c'est géant ma Bella. **Un énorme sourire étira ses lèvres. **Oh merci ma chérie. **Il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser mais se redressa.** Mais depuis quand tu me caches cette grande nouvelle ? **

**-Je ne te le cachais pas mais j'attendais le bon moment pour te l'annoncer. Je voulais que nous ayons démarré notre périple.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-T'oses me demander pourquoi ? Parce que tu vas te faire une joie de vite endosser ton costume de super protecteur avec moi ! Tu flippes pour un rien quand ça me concerne !**

**-Ben raison de plus, tu portes mon bébé. Alors depuis quand ? **

Je le poussais pour qu'il parte mais il résistait.

**-Edward, je voudrais me reposer. Alors du vent, va voir Bubble ou même Emmett, entre singes, vous vous comprendrez. **

**-Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous, Miss Swan... **Insista-t-il en se couchant à mes côtés, me prenant dans ses bras. **Merci ma Bella, tu me rends vraiment heureux. **

Je me laissais couler dans son étreinte. Il posa une main sur mon ventre plat, qu'il caressa tendrement. Je posais l'une des miennes dessus, y entrelaçant nos doigts.

**-Merci à toi... depuis le temps qu'on essayait... **Dis-je avec une voix chargée d'émotions.

**-Repose-toi ma chérie, je reste là. **

**-T'en fais pas ça va aller, va donc aider les autres pour notre départ. **

**-Sûre ? **

**-Oui mais d'abord, embrasse-moi !**

**-Avec joie. **

Edward se pencha vers mes lèvres, qu'il effleura légèrement des siennes avant que je n'enlace sa nuque pour qu'il appuie plus contre ma bouche. Sa langue mutine chercha un chemin en forçant le barrage qu'étaient mes lèvres. Ma langue vint à la rencontre de la sienne, nous arrachant des gémissements victorieux. Je glissais mes mains dans ses cheveux, totalement prise dans notre baiser et les sensations de ce dernier.

Edward nous fit basculer sur le lit, me retrouvant ainsi sur lui. Ses mains se posaient sur mes fesses pour me faire remonter sur son corps.

Nous nous séparions après quelques autres baisers, complètement essoufflés. Puis Edward m'embrassa sur le front comme à son habitude.

**-Je t'aime ! **

**-Moi aussi, **lui dis-je en me calant mieux contre les oreillers.

**-Je viendrai te voir dans un petit moment, d'accord ? **

**-Oui papa, **me moquai-je en attrapant un bouquin.

***O*o*O***

**PV EDWARD**

**-Va travailler, chéri ! **

**-J'ai pas envie, en fait ! Et puis, ils peuvent bien se débrouiller sans moi ! **

**-Edward… **Me gronda-t-elle tout en me regardant de manière sévère.

-**C'est bon, t'as gagné ! **Cédai-je en m'avançant vers la porte.

_Putain, je vais être papa ! _

Je sautais les quelques marches, qui en temps normal, nous permettaient de descendre du wagon et me tapais un sprint au travers des cages et des tentes pour hurler à qui voudrait m'écouter que j'allais être père.

**-Je vais être papa ! Bella est enceinte !**

**-C'est bien Edward ! **Me répondit-on. **Mais un coup de main est le bienvenu, tu sais ! **Me dit Jacob, qui refermait une cage.

_Gros nuls ! Je vais être papa !_

Mais je retrouvais rapidement mon sérieux et partais rejoindre mon équipe de soigneurs afin de terminer l'escamotage des cages.

Je contrôlais que tous les animaux avaient de la nourriture et que les blessures et autres plaies étaient guéries.

Quand le cirque n'était pas en tournée, nos animaux étaient parqués dans un grand zoo en plein air que nous avions créé de toute pièce, afin de leur offrir un certain confort et habitat.  
J'étais vraiment heureux au milieu de toutes mes bêtes, que je considérais comme mes meilleurs amis. J'avais appris à m'en occuper très jeune tout en suivant par correspondance mes études en médecine vétérinaire.

D'ailleurs, d'autres naissances auront lieu au cirque cette année car China, l'une de nos femelles Tigre du Bengale ainsi que Mystic, l'une de nos juments allaient bientôt mettre bas.

_Mais merde, je vais être papa quoi !_

**-Diego, il manque de la paille dans la cage des lions ! Tu t'en occupes ! **

**-Ça marche, Ed !**

Je chargeais dans le wagon qui servait de stockage, tout le nécessaire pour l'alimentation et le bien-être de nos animaux. Riley me donnait un coup de main car il y avait de quoi faire.

Je supervisais les dernières manœuvres alors que les dernières cages étaient enfin installées sur les wagons spéciaux.

J'étais toujours très impatient lors des nouveaux départs en tournée. Une certaine effervescence s'emparait de moi malgré que je sois une personne de l'ombre dans notre cirque.

_Un vrai gamin…_

J'étais né au cirque, voilà presque 30 ans et des paysages, des villes, du public, des numéros, des animaux… j'en avais vus défiler.

J'aimais vivre et travailler au cirque car mon poste de soigneur en chef me passionnait énormément.

Comme bien souvent, j'étais le dernier à monter dans le train alors que ce dernier grondait, annonçant ainsi le grand départ.

**-J'ai failli attendre, Edward ! **Me lança Bella.

A chaque début de nouvelle tournée, nous prenions place sur le toit de notre wagon qui se trouvait en queue de train. Le conducteur enclencha le sifflet qui retentit dans le ciel et autour de nous.

**-Je n'aurai pas pu rater notre rendez-vous. **Lui répondis-je en m'installant derrière elle.

**-Jus de pomme ? **Me proposa-t-elle pour trinquer au départ de notre cirque.

-**Avec joie, j'ai soif ! **Rigolai-je.

Subissant les quelques soubresauts du train, nous aimions nous retrouver sur le toit car nous étions seuls et nous pouvions nous créer une certaine intimité.

**-A notre 16****ème**** tour ensemble, ma chérie ! **Lui dis-je avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Bella réprima un frisson et eut du mal à retenir un gémissement.

**-Et qu'il soit un émerveillement pour tous ! **Me répondit-elle.

Nous restions ainsi enlacés jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit avant de regagner notre maison sur les rails.

***O*o*O***

**PV BELLA**

Assise sur mon trapèze que je faisais balancer tranquillement, un écouteur de mon IPod dans une oreille, je fermais les yeux pour m'imprégner de la musique afin de m'imaginer de nouvelles chorégraphies que je montrerai à ma troupe, qui comptait désormais une vingtaine de personnes.

De toute façon, sur mon trapèze, il ne pouvait rien nous arriver. Je caressais tendrement mon ventre.

**-Putain Bella, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit hier ? **M'interpella Edward depuis en bas.

Je sursautais et me maintenais un peu plus mes mains autour des cordes. Je baissais la tête pour le voir, fulminant et tapant du pied sur le sable de la piste.

**-Oh c'est bon, y'a aucun risque. **M'énervai-je. **Le filet est tendu, j'ai pris mes précautions en mettant mon harnais. **

_Edward avait été plus qu'insistant sur le fait que je porte un harnais. Même s'il préférait que je ne monte plus !_

**-Je rigole pas, Bella, tu descends ! **

**-Moi non plus. Y'a que sur mon trapèze que je peux avoir la paix, t'es trop sur mon dos, Edward ! **M'agaçai-je.

**-C'est pour ton bien et celui de notre enfant. S'il te plaît, chérie, descends. **

**-J'ai dit non, tout va bien.**

Notre petite brouille avait attiré les curieux de notre fratrie et tous nous regardaient faire.

**-Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire que nous regarder ? **Hurla Edward.

**-Là non, **affirma Mike l'un de nos magiciens, **ça vaut tous les spectacles. **

Je remis mes écouteurs mais entendais tout de même ce qui se passait au sol.

**-Bella, fais pas ta sourde, **continua-t-il. **Me force pas à monter !**

Je lui tirais la langue et me replongeais dans mon univers, accompagnée par la mélodie qui se jouait dans mes oreilles.

Je vis Edward s'avancer à grands pas vers le poteau de la nacelle de mon trapèze.

Les autres repartirent penauds vers l'extérieur du chapiteau. Nous étions en journée off et nous repartions demain dans la journée en direction de la Californie mais nous ferions escale pendant 4 jours à Salt Lake City.

Mon compagnon grimpa rapidement à l'échelle de corde, longeant le poteau et se mit debout sur la nacelle, les poings fermés le long du corps. Je lui faisais face.

**-Bella, j'aimerai que tu cesses de jouer aux imprudentes. Et enlève-moi ces écouteurs! **

**-Relax chéri, tout va bien. Mais tu sais combien, j'aime être toute seule sur mon trapèze alors s'il te plaît...**

Edward s'asseyait sur le rebord, les pieds dans le vide, tendit le bras pour attraper l'une des cordes de mon trapèze. Toujours assise dessus, je me retrouvais entre ses jambes, qui maintenaient les miennes dans un solide étau, ses mains tenant fermement les cordes de mon trapèze.

**-Es-tu consciente que je m'inquiète pour vous deux ? Que quand je te vois ici, j'ai peur ? **

**-Je sais, Edward, mais je me sens tellement bien quand je suis dans les airs. Ne gâche pas mon plaisir. **Je caressai sa joue recouverte d'une barbe naissante. **Laisse-moi faire les représentations à Salt Lake City, s'il te plaît. **Réclamai-je dans une moue boudeuse.

**-Bella, il n'en est pas question. C'était la dernière fois que tu montais sur un trapèze jusqu'à la fin de ta grossesse. **

**-Dans tes rêves ! **

Je m'écartais de lui, en poussant contre son torse. Il lâcha les cordes de mon trapèze mais ce que je n'avais pas calculé, c'était ma perte d'équilibre due à l'impulsion que je m'étais donnée contre Edward.

**-Bellaaaaaaa nooooonn !**

Je plongeais rapidement dans le vide, le filin se tendit pour amortir quelque peu mon saut non maîtrisé et je finis ma course dans le filet où j'y rebondis à plusieurs reprises. Je détachais mon harnais et attendais que les mouvements autour de moi se calment sauf qu'Edward me rejoignit après avoir sauté de la nacelle.

Je me mis à pleurer car mon compagnon avait raison, j'étais inconsciente et il était désormais temps que je prenne soin de notre enfant qui grandissait en moi.

**-Ça va, ma chérie ? Et le bébé ?**

**-Oui... Oui, **dis-je en essuyant mes yeux. **Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tes nerfs en pelote. **

**-Fallait bien qu'il y ait un de nous deux qui sache se montrer responsable, **avoua-t-il fièrement.

**-Hé, c'est à cause de toi si je ne peux plus monter désormais. C'est ta faute. **Et je le frappais sur le torse.

**-J'assume entièrement. **

**-Mais tu sais que je vais être malheureuse sans monter alors que j'aime tant être dans les airs. **

**-Bella… **tenta-t-il de me rassurer, **tu pourras toujours chorégraphier tous les numéros que tu as mis en place mais…**

**-… depuis le sol, **terminai-je pour lui.

Je me laissais retomber dans le filet, affichant un sourire éblouissant. Je caressais mon petit ventre d'une main absente. J'entamais mon 3ème mois de grossesse et j'avais promis à Edward qu'une fois que nous serions en ville, j'irai voir un gynécologue bien que Carlisle veille à mon bien-être et au développement de mon enfant.

**-T'es folle, ma chérie. **

**-Oui mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. **Et je m'emparai de ses lèvres pour un baiser exquis.

Nous nous mettions à rouler, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans le filet. Nous terminions notre baiser en rigolant.

_Salt Lake City..._

Forcée au repos par les Cullen, père et fils, je pris place au premier rang pour regarder le spectacle. Esmée vint à mes côtés et me prit la main.

**-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas te retrouver sur le carreau mais merci pour Edward et pour votre bébé. **

**-Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je me sens inutile à rester là, assise alors que tous s'amusent sur la piste. **

**-Je comprends ma chérie, je comprends, **me dit-elle compatissante.

Esmée aussi était interdite de prendre part aux festivités suite à l'accident grave qui lui était arrivé, il y a quelques années. _Un mauvais geste et le tigre s'était emballé, la blessant grièvement à la poitrine._

Ce soir, c'est Jasper qui régnait en Mr Loyal. C'était le neveu d'Eléazar, qu'il considérait comme un fils.

Jasper était tellement élégant avec son chapeau haut de forme, sa veste queue de pie rouge et le pantalon blanc un peu bouffant sans oublier les bottes noires. De sa canne, il pointait les spectateurs assis tout autour de la piste ronde.

**-Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, bienvenue au plus grand spectacle du monde. **Annonça-t-il de façon magistrale. **Veuillez accueillir les étoiles de la piste du Masen Circus Fantasy !**

Jasper, était tout comme Edward, Emmett et moi, un des piliers de notre cirque. Nous vivions pour que notre public ressorte de nos représentations, émerveillé et avec une envie de revenir.

Il fréquentait depuis quelques temps, notre nouvelle chef costumière Alice. Ils étaient mignons à tenter de se cacher des regards alentour. Mais l'itinérance de notre métier et la vie en communauté exigeaient de tout partager, la vie professionnelle aussi bien que la personnelle. Edward et moi, en avions fait les frais au début de notre relation mais cela nous avait grandis en fin de compte.

**-Faites place à Rosalie et ses chevaux de cavalcade. **

Rosalie n'était qu'autre que la sœur jumelle de Jasper. _Tous deux étaient orphelins et avaient trouvé refuge chez Eléazar et Carmen. _De toute façon, on ne pouvait pas s'y tromper, tant leur ressemblance était frappante. Tous deux avaient les cheveux blonds et un regard bleu océan.

Je tentais de me concentrer sur le défilé des pur-sang vêtus de leurs parures, or et noires, mais je n'avais pas la tête à regarder le spectacle.

**-Tu m'excuses Esmée, mais ce soir... c'est pas ça !**

**-Ce n'est rien, ma chérie.**

Je me levais et sortais du chapiteau pour aller prendre l'air frais à l'extérieur. Je retrouvais Edward et Emmett, qui s'accordaient une petite pause cigarette. _De véritables larrons en foire, ces deux-là !_

Je leur fis un petit signe de la main et continuais ma balade en direction de la ménagerie.

**-Ça va bébé ? **Me demanda Edward, en écrasant son mégot.

**-Oui t'en fais pas. Juste un petit moment de mélancolie. J'aime pas ne rien faire et tu le sais. **

Je m'avançais jusqu'aux félins et passais ma main au travers des barreaux de la cage de China, l'une de nos femelles Tigre du Bengale. Son pelage blanc immaculé, quelque peu zébré de noir, est si doux. Quand elle sentit ma main la caresser, elle ouvrit faiblement les paupières pour les refermer aussitôt, voulant juste s'informer sur qui l'importunait.

China ne défilait plus avec ses comparses, car elle venait de mettre bas.

**-Bellie, l'embête pas trop ! **M'indiqua mon benêt de frère.

**-Oh mais vous avez fini de me parler comme si j'étais une gamine. Vous êtes chiants tous les deux. **

D'ailleurs, un de ses petits vint téter mon doigt. J'attrapais le biberon et sortis le félin qui tenait au creux de mes deux mains. Ils étaient encore bien dépendants de leur mère et ne savaient pas se nourrir seuls. Je m'asseyais sur la botte de paille au pied de la cage et donnais la tétine qu'il se mit à sucer férocement.

**-Tu t'entraînes ?**

Je relevai la tête et vis Edward qui me souriait avant de prendre place à mes côtés. Il enroula un bras autour de mes épaules et me colla à lui. Le petit tigre tout blanc, ouvrait et fermait les paupières à plusieurs reprises avant d'émettre un faible feulement.

**-T'aimerais un petit gars ou une petite nénette ? **

**-C'est un peu tôt, Edward ! **

**-Je sais mais je suis tellement impatient. **

Je me relevais pour remettre le petit animal dans la cage près de la chaleur de sa mère, qui à nouveau vérifiait, en me sondant de ses prunelles dorées. Je refermais la grille sous le regard bienveillant d'Edward.

**-On va se promener, un peu ? **Lui demandai-je en prenant sa main.

**-Bien sûr ma Bella.**

Durant près d'une heure, nous progressions main dans la main sous la nuit étoilée, se baladant entre les diverses tentes rouges et blanches de notre cirque. Nous pouvions entendre les rires des petits comme des grands, l'émerveillement des spectateurs quand nos éléphants, menés par Jacob et James entrèrent sous le chapiteau.

**-Es-tu heureuse ici ?**

**-Oui Edward mais le fait d'être au repos forcé ne m'enchante guère. Jamais ne remets en cause mon bonheur à tes côtés et ma vie au cirque. Je suis très heureuse. Merci d'avoir fait de moi, ton étoile.**

Nous nous arrêtions près de notre wagon, Edward m'appuya contre la voiture peinte en rouge où les lettres dorées de notre nom apparaissaient, _Masen Circus Fantasy !_

Mon compagnon prit mon visage en coupe entre ses mains. Son regard émeraude me scrutait intensément et me rendait déjà toute chose.

**-Je t'aime comme un fou, Bella. 15 ans déjà que tu fais partie de moi. Je t'aime, **et il déposa un baiser sur mon front. **Je t'aime, **la même chose sur mon nez. **Je t'aime, **nos lèvres se rencontraient enfin.

Edward poursuivit son jeu en me disant qu'il m'aimait et en m'embrassant partout. Il se mit à genoux sur la pelouse et souleva ma tunique. Mon ventre commençait à afficher un joli renflement, ses mains en caressaient l'ovale.

**-Toi aussi, mon petit bébé, je t'aime tout autant que ta maman. Si tu voyais combien elle est jolie, **avoua-t-il contre ma peau.

**-Edward, arrête !**

**-Quoi ? **Dit-il en se relevant et me rhabillant, **n'ai-je pas le droit de dire que sa maman est la plus belle femme de mon univers ? **

Je lui souriais tout en caressant sa joue.

**-Je ne suis pas la seule femme de ton monde, chéri. Je dois te partager avec toutes les femelles de la ménagerie quand même et ce n'est pas de tout repos ! **Rigolai-je.

**-Mais je n'appartiens qu'à toi, chérie. Uniquement à toi !**

Nous reprîmes notre marche tranquillement en direction du chapiteau. Nous restions en coulisses car Edward devait veiller à la bonne marche du défilé des zèbres et autres animaux exotiques, guidés par Lauren et sa partenaire Jessica.

_-Edward, tu peux venir ? _Entendit-on au travers du talkie qu'Edward portait à sa ceinture.

**-Ouep Jake, qui y a-t-il?**

_-C'est Torpédo, il boite !_

**-J'arrive de suite. **Dit-il. **On se retrouve plus tard ma chérie. **Et il m'embrassa furtivement avant de s'éclipser par les toiles entrouvertes du chapiteau.

Torpédo était l'étalon préféré de ma belle-sœur, _Emmett et elle étaient en couple également. _Rose aimait beaucoup le monter et partir se promener avec lui. Cela ne devait pas être bien grave puisque tout à l'heure, il avait défilé avec ses compères.

Je terminais de regarder le spectacle. Ce soir, nous avions présenté un show uniquement avec les animaux. Ma troupe était au repos tout comme moi car j'étais en train de créer une nouvelle chorégraphie de figures aériennes que je dirigeais depuis le sol. _Ordre d'Edward !_

Emmett, Edward, Rosalie et toutes les personnes s'occupant de nos stars à quatre pattes vinrent saluer notre public qui les acclamait tant et plus.

**-Merci à vous Salt Lake City, **salua Jasper dans toute sa splendeur. **Merci de nous avoir accueillis une fois de plus. **

Les applaudissements prirent encore plus de l'ampleur, des ballons, des cotillons volaient tout autour des gens. Je m'appuyais contre les gradins et applaudissais à mon tour.

Edward m'envoya un baiser de la main tout en me servant son sourire en coin. Il était tellement beau sous les lumières de notre cirque _et il était à moi. _

**-Je t'aime, **lui dis-je sachant qu'il lisait sur mes lèvres.

Je partis m'allonger dans notre wagon, qui se trouvait à la tête du train, m'assoupis rapidement dès que je rentrais en contact avec le moelleux du matelas.

Je fus réveillée par Edward lorsqu'il se coucha à mes côtés quelques heures plus tard.

**-Humm Torpédo va bien ?**

**-Oui t'en fais pas. Rendors-toi. **Me répondit-il en m'enlaçant tendrement.

Au loin, les soubresauts frénétiques de la locomotive ébranlèrent notre train, qui partait pour une nouvelle destination.

***O*o*O***

**PV EDWARD**

_San Diego…._

_Aujourd'hui, journée off pour moi et ça fait du bien !_

Bella dormait tranquillement à mes côtés, alors que je venais de me rallonger.

J'étais allé m'occuper de la ménagerie afin de vérifier que les animaux avaient de la nourriture et que les nouveau-nés se portaient bien.

**-Ma douce, **ne pus-je m'empêcher de la réveiller.

**-Mmmm… **

**-C'est aujourd'hui qu'on sait pour le sexe du bébé ? **Demandai-je avec énormément d'enthousiasme.

-**Oui Edward, **me répondit-elle en se retournant dans le lit.

Dans son mouvement, Bella avait embarqué tout le drap et je me retrouvais découvert et à poil.

Je bougeais pour me coller à ma compagne et profiter de la chaleur de son corps.

**-Edward, t'as fini de faire bouger le lit ! **Se fâcha-t-elle.

**-T'as pris tout le drap et j'ai froid sans toi, moi ! **Râlai-je, tout en plongeant mon nez dans son cou.

Je fis glisser ma main jusqu'à son petit ventre arrondi puis je tentais une exploration un peu plus bas. Mes doigts débusquèrent rapidement son point sensible.

**-Huum… chéri… **Souffla-t-elle, en se tortillant contre moi.

Je me frottais à elle, pour soulager un tant soit peu, mon sexe excité par le plaisir que je procurais à Bella.

**-J'aime te sentir comme ça… **Murmurai-je à son oreille, **excitée…**

**-Moi aussi…** Répondit-elle, en se frottant contre ma main et ma longueur. **Reste comme ça !**

Je poursuivais mes caresses intimes, provoquant des frissons et des gémissements plus qu'expressifs à Bella. Elle vint rapidement contre ma main, se libérant dans un délicieux orgasme. Je ne pus m'empêcher de goûter à son plaisir alors qu'elle continuait de m'exciter, sa main étant venue me caresser.

**-Non Bella, **tentai-je de la freiner. **Je vais… **mon sexe tressautait… **oh putain, **sa main allait et venait, **merde bébé, **et je me libérais contre ses fesses. **Désolé, **lui dis-je.

**-Hé Edward, **elle se retournait, **tout va bien. Et c'était parfait, **me rassura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Nous évitions d'avoir des rapports sexuels complets même si je préférais grandement venir en elle.

**-Je t'aime, **la remerciai-je. **Je vais changer les draps. **

**-D'accord, je vais me doucher tant que je peux encore voir mes pieds, **rigola-t-elle.

Il était rare que nous quittions durant quelques heures, le train et notre cirque même quand nous ne nous produisions pas mais aujourd'hui, c'était un grand jour pour Bella et moi car nous allions rencontrer une seconde fois notre enfant, qui grandissait dans la chaleur de ma compagne.

Nous patientions ainsi dans le cabinet d'un gynécologue que le médecin qui suivait Bella, à Chicago, nous avait recommandé.

**-Isabella, c'est à vous ! **

Nous nous levions et suivions le professionnel dans son bureau.

**-Vous êtes Edward, c'est ça ? **Me salua-t-il tout en me tendant sa main.

**-Oui je suis le compagnon de Bella et le père de la petite chose, ici dedans, **affirmai-je en pointant le ventre de Bella.

Nous prenions place sur les chaises installées face au bureau alors que le médecin attrapait le dossier médical que ma compagne lui tendait.

-**A ce que je vois, c'est le Dr Gérandy qui vous suit à Chicago. C'est un excellent praticien !**

**-Et mon beau-père est médecin généraliste donc je suis bien encadrée pour cette première grossesse. **

**-D'après les informations fournies dans votre dossier, vous êtes itinérants dans un grand cirque… **Commença-t-il, **ce qui peut être source de grand stress et…**

_Qu'est-ce qu'il insinue celui-là ? Attention à tes paroles, mon pote !_

**-Sachez que je veille au bien-être de ma compagne et de mon enfant ! Bella est au repos forcé ! **Intervins-je, quelque peu énervé.

Bella posa sa main sur mon genou, qui remuait involontairement et je croisais son regard.

**-Je me doute bien ! Lors de votre premier examen, il a été noté que vous aviez quand même une tension un peu élevée… **Poursuivit-il, en épluchant les informations distillées par le médecin que nous avions rencontré il y a quelques semaines. **Passons à côté pour les examens et voir comment se forme votre enfant. Vous rentrez dans votre cinquième mois donc je vais pouvoir vous annoncer le sexe. **

_Je veux une fille que je chérirais autant que ma femme !_

**-Je veux une fille ! **Déclarai-je.

**-Veuillez excuser mon compagnon, il est on ne peut plus enthousiaste, **éluda Bella en souriant.

Je me refrognais légèrement malgré le sourire niais qui s'agrandissait sur mes lèvres. J'aidais Bella à s'installer sur la table d'examen. Elle remonta sa tunique et abaissa quelque peu son pantalon de toile afin que le médecin puisse procéder aux contrôles de routine.

**- Ça risque d'être froid, **indiqua-t-il alors qu'il appliquait le gel sur le ventre de ma compagne.

Il posa ensuite un capteur sur la peau de Bella et dès que j'entendis les battements du cœur de mon bébé, je ressentis une sorte de plénitude.

_Boumboum… boumboum… boumboum…_

**-Alors voyons tout ça ! **Débuta le médecin en tournant l'écran vers nous.

Assis sur le tabouret, j'écoutais toutes les informations tout en me concentrant sur Bella et la petite image diffusée au travers de l'échographe.

**-Tout va très bien pour ce bébé ! Il me paraît en pleine forme. Il a 2 bras, 2 jambes, **plaisanta-t-il.

Moi, j'étais subjugué par ce petit être qui était au chaud dans le ventre de Bella, je posais même ma main dessus. Plus rien ne comptait à l'instant.

**-Chéri, t'es avec nous ? **M'interpella Bella en posant sa main sur ma joue.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je pleurais tant j'étais heureux de voir notre enfant une nouvelle fois.

**-Pardon, désolé ! **M'excusai-je.

**-On va avoir une fille, Edward ! **

Je reportais mon attention sur ma compagne, qui se rhabillait. Le médecin nous avait laissé un peu d'intimité en nous laissant seuls.

**-Une fille… **Murmurai-je faiblement.

Bella descendit de la table et m'enlaça alors que j'étais toujours assis sur mon tabouret.

**-Merci ! **Me dit-elle tout simplement en caressant mes cheveux.

Nous saluions le médecin, qui apposait ses notes dans le dossier de Bella, que cette dernière récupérait puis nous quittions le cabinet de soins.

**-Et si on allait à la plage ? **Proposai-je à Bella alors que nous marchions dans la rue.

**-J'aimerai rentrer au train, en fait ! **

**-C'est toi qui décides, ma chérie !**

Rapidement nous regagnâmes notre cirque.

***O*o*O***

Bella feuilletait un magazine sur la maternité tandis que je narrais quelques-uns de mes souvenirs au cirque à notre fille.

Notre train venait de quitter la Californie et nous traversions les paysages arides en destination de l'Arizona et de Phoenix, où le cirque devait se produire.

**-Tu sais, ma chérie, papa est monté sur le dos d'un éléphant alors que j'étais un petit garçon et je suis redescendu à terre grâce à sa trompe. Bien sûr, mamie n'avait pas beaucoup aimé cela. **Bella pouffait derrière son catalogue. **D'ailleurs, tu lui demanderas quand tu seras grande. **

**-Raconte-lui aussi, le jour où tu t'es tombé dans la mangeoire ! **Me suggéra Bella.

**-Ca, c'est la faute à tonton Emmett ! Faudra que tu le grondes de ma part, d'ailleurs, **dis-je contre la peau chaude de ma compagne. **Je compte sur toi, ma princesse ! **Et je déposai un gros baiser sur le ventre.

**-T'as senti, Edward ?**

Je posais ma main là où Bella avait mis la sienne et un coup se fit sentir.

**-Continue ! **M'intima-t-elle.

**-Il y a eu la fois aussi où ta jolie maman, ici présente, s'est endormie contre Asia notre éléphante. **

**-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Ça c'était toi ! **S'offusqua Bella, me jetant son catalogue dessus.

-**Y'a Bubble aussi qui aime beaucoup embêter ta maman, en jouant avec ses cheveux. **Continuai-je de raconter à notre fille qui s'exprimait en donnant un nouveau coup.

Je poursuivais mes histoires et mes souvenirs jusqu'au début de la représentation du soir. En me redressant, je remarquais ainsi que Bella s'était endormie.

**-Dormez mes amours ! **Chuchotai-je en embrassant ma compagne et en posant une main sur son ventre.

Je rejoignais le chapiteau, après m'être assuré que toute la ménagerie et mes amis à quatre pattes ne manquaient de rien.

Je pris place aux côtés de ma mère et retombais en enfance en me régalant devant les pitreries de nos clowns, les tours, _auxquels je n'avais toujours rien saisi, _de nos magiciens et chipant de la barbe à papa à mon père.

**-Sale gamin ! **Me dit-il alors que je fourrais la mousse rose dans ma bouche.

***O*o*O***

**PV BELLA**

_Phœnix…_

Restée seule au train, j'en profitais pour changer les draps de notre lit, le MP3 vissé sur les oreilles. Je me laissais entraîner par la musique et mon esprit s'échappait vite au loin.

J'attrapais les polochons pour leur changer les taies mais je fus interrompue dans ma tâche et basculée sur le lit par une forte étreinte digne d'un plaquage au rugby.

Edward, torse nu, juste vêtu de son boxer noir, se tenait à quatre pattes au-dessus de moi.

**-Putain ma Bella, j'ai trop envie de toi !**

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que mon teeshirt était déjà un vieux souvenir, finissant sa course sur le sol. Mon pantalon subit rapidement le même sort. Edward vint s'échouer sur moi, me tenant fermement dans ses bras.

J'aimais sentir nos peaux l'une contre l'autre, nos corps impatients se découvrant à nouveau. Mais il se mit vite sur le côté pour ne pas trop peser sur moi.

**-Dis-moi que tu m'aimes ! **Dit-il avant de fondre sur mes lèvres.

Notre baiser n'avait rien de tendre mais l'un comme l'autre désirait cette fougue. Nos langues se violentaient entre elles, me faisant sourire contre les lèvres de mon compagnon.

**-Je t'aime Edward !**

Je me glissais sur le côté pour tenter de reprendre mon souffle qui était très erratique mais je sentais rapidement son envie contre mes fesses. Sa tête se posa sur mon épaule et j'enlaçais sa nuque en passant un bras derrière moi. J'aimais tellement quand il me prenait dans ses bras, nos corps cherchant à se mouler plus l'un dans l'autre. Il m'embrassa dans le cou, laissant une traînée humide de baisers jusqu'à mon épaule.

**-Laisse-moi te faire l'amour, ma chérie…**

Son bras gauche barrait mon ventre, me collant ainsi plus à lui. Puis il souleva ma jambe et très tendrement, il me pénétra en de légères poussées. Il n'y avait rien de brutal entre nous, contrairement à notre précédent baiser, malgré la petite douleur qui naissait dans mon bas ventre mais sa caresse sur mon point de désir la calmait. Il me donna des petits coups de rein, ses va-et-vient me faisaient un bien fou.

Nous étions bien ainsi, il était très tendre, il me faisait du bien. Ses mouvements étaient calmes et me détendaient. J'attrapai sa main que je posai sur mon sein et rapidement son pouce joua avec mon téton, m'arrachant ainsi un gémissement, qu'il bâillonna d'un baiser.

Ses caresses sur ma poitrine, ses baisers sur ma peau brûlante, ses poussées dans mes chairs m'envoyaient loin de lui. Ses bras autour de moi m'enfermaient dans un délicieux bien-être. Il accéléra son rythme, recherchant ainsi plus de sensations. Puis il me fit basculer sur lui, toujours liés mais allant plus fort en moi, en balançant violemment son bassin, rencontrant les mouvements du mien. Je m'accrochai à lui car j'étais sur le point de jouir.

**-Plus fort !**

**-Rhaa Bella, viens pour moi, **grogna-t-il en croquant mon sein.

J'en pouvais plus et je me cramponnais plus à lui quand l'orgasme me frappait tel un éclair, me foudroyant de part en part.

**-Edwwwwaaaarddd, ouiiii !**

**-Putain chérie, tu me tues !**

Je me laissai retomber sur le matelas, haletante avec des étoiles plein la tête et des papillons dans le ventre. Mon compagnon me rejoignit, se libérant entre mes plis dans un dernier coup de rein et hurlant son plaisir dans mon cou. Je caressai ses cheveux alors qu'il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. J'aimais sentir son poids sur moi bien que mon ventre commençait à nous gêner dans cette position.

**-Merci mon chéri, j'ai aimé !**

**-Hum tu es parfaite, je t'aime.** Déclara-t-il en me respirant.

Et c'est une fois que nous étions vraiment épuisés, que nous nous lâchions.

D'une main absente, Edward me caressa et me regarda amoureusement.

**-Que penses-tu de Carlie ?**

Je rentrais dans mon sixième mois de grossesse et lors de notre escale à San Diego, nous avions pu rencontrer notre bébé au travers de l'échographe et depuis le petit cliché était accroché au milieu de nos photos.

**-Ou alors Emma ? **Poursuivit-il en embrassant ma bedaine dénudée.

**-Moi j'aime bien Hayley, **dis-je tout en me caressant mon ventre.

Je savais très bien que j'allais accoucher ici, pendant notre déplacement, car nous avions encore près de 3 mois de tournée avant de rejoindre Chicago et le calme de notre appartement, loin du tumulte de nos représentations.

Edward se leva pour attraper un bloc-notes, il se rhabilla rapidement et me passa un shorty et mon tee-shirt par la même occasion.

Il se recoucha à mes côtés et nous passions ainsi près d'une heure à échanger sur des hypothétiques prénoms pour notre fille.

_Bâton Rouge…_

Aujourd'hui, notre cirque recevait plusieurs groupes de centres aérés et c'était moi qui m'occupais des enfants, leur montrant ainsi le monde de la féerie que nous diffusions partout où nous passions. Etant interdite de faire pas mal de choses, d'ailleurs, cela nous avait valu bien des disputes avec Edward, j'avais été désignée d'office pour être la guide.

**-Bonjour à vous tous et bienvenue au cirque Masen, **dis-je à mon assemblée composée d'une vingtaine d'enfants.

**-Madame, tu vas avoir ton bébé bientôt ? Et il va ressembler à un lion ? **Me demanda une petite tête blonde.

Je rigolais à sa réflexion. A cet âge, c'était tellement innocent.

**-Démétri, arrête tes bêtises ! **Coupa un des animateurs.

**-Ce n'est pas grave. **M'adressai-je à l'adulte. **Mais non, mon bébé ne ressemblera pas à un lion, **répondis-je amusée.

Edward nous rejoignit, se présentant à tous les enfants et m'aidant ainsi.

**-Oh ce que t'es beau, monsieur ! Tu veux te marier avec moi ?**

**-Jane, ça suffit ! **Dit alors une voix féminine. **Veuillez-les excuser, **termina-t-elle confuse.

Nous partions tous dans un fou rire avant de prendre la direction de la ménagerie où Edward se fit chef de notre expédition.

Je caressais mon ventre qui grossissait de plus en plus alors que mon compagnon montrait toutes les cages aux enfants près de nous.

**-Je peux le caresser ? **Demanda le petit Démétri, en pointant du doigt la cage de Bubble.

**-Regarde, il va même venir te serrer la main, **assura Edward en ouvrant la grille de notre chimpanzé.

**-Même pas vrai !**

**-Ah bon, tu me crois pas, **poursuivit mon homme. **Bubble, tu viens ?**

Bubble descendit de son arbre improvisé et rejoignit Edward en s'accrochant à son cou de ses bras élastiques avant de se laisser tomber au sol. Ayant une grande aisance avec les gens, notre chimpanzé s'approcha des enfants pour faire des câlins comme à son habitude mais tous prirent un peu peur.

**-C'est bon, je te crois, **dit alors le petit Démétri.

Edward tendit la main à Bubble et ce dernier grimpa sur lui tout se collant à sa hanche.

Nous continuions en direction des éléphants et des girafes. Les jeunes furent émerveillés et nous bombardaient de questions en tout genre.

Asia, notre grosse pachyderme alla titiller un petit garçon qui lui faisait des grimaces, de sa trompe, en le bousculant un petit peu.

**-Mais arrête ! **Lui dit-il.

L'éléphante continua encore un peu avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Mais je fus prise d'un vertige alors que nous avancions vers la table où un goûter avait été dressé.

**-Ça va ma chérie ? **S'inquiéta Edward quand il remarqua mon absence.

**-Oui, ne t'en fais pas… ce sont les bons côtés d'une grossesse… tu sais, les vertiges, les sautes d'humeur, les nausées… tous ces petits tracas dont tu es en majeure partie responsable. **Lui assénai-je plus méchamment que je ne le voulais.

Mon compagnon ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde. Il était tellement serein que le ciel pourrait lui tomber sur la tête que cela ne le gênerait en rien.

Je m'asseyais sur l'un des bancs, ma tête posée dans l'une de mes mains.

**-Tu veux aller t'allonger, un peu ? Je demanderai à Alice de m'aider avec les enfants. **Me demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

**-Non c'est bon Edward. Je ne suis pas en sucre mais juste enceinte. Déjà que je n'ai plus le droit de faire grand-chose alors laisse-moi au moins finir ma tâche. **

La fin d'après-midi touchait pratiquement à sa fin quand le groupe partit et nous avions à peine le temps de préparer la piste pour notre dernière représentation à Bâton Rouge avant que notre train redémarre à destination de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

**PV EDWARD **

_Jacksonville…_

Ce soir, notre cirque ne présentait que des numéros dits à sensation, la boule de la mort étant notre show vedette. Nos meilleurs pilotes dont Emmett, le frère de ma compagne, roulaient, se croisaient, accéléraient, traversaient de long et en large cette cage en fer.

Le public s'émerveillait et acclamait tant et plus nos professionnels du cylindre.

Ils firent quelques numéros supplémentaires, faisant hurler les gaz et captivant ainsi les hommes dans l'assistance.

Le spectacle dura près de 2h et moi, j'étais dans les gradins avec Bella, calée contre moi.

**-Tu restes là, **expliquai-je à Bella.

Je descendais les quelques gradins pour rejoindre Jasper, _notre Monsieur Loyal, _qui s'avançait vers la piste.

**-On fait comme on a dit, Jazz !**

**-T'inquiète, je gère ! **Me dit-il dans un clin d'œil. **Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, cher public de Jacksonville, **annonça-t-il, les pointant de sa canne, **je vous présente Edward Masen, notre soigneur en chef. Vous savez, c'est grâce à lui et son équipe, que nos animaux se présentent en pleine forme devant vous pour vous émerveiller. **

Le public se leva pour m'applaudir.

**-Mais ce soir, Edward m'a demandé une grande faveur et je suis fier de lui annoncer que j'accepte avec joie. **

_Le con !_

Dans ma poche de pantalon, se trouvait un écrin noir où était enfermée une bague de fiançailles. _J'allais demander à Bella de m'épouser devant notre public floridien. _

**-Pardon, je m'égare ! **Se reprit-il. **Et je demanderais à la poursuite de n'éclairer qu'Edward ainsi que Bella, assise dans le public, **la désigna-t-il de sa canne.

Toutes les lumières du chapiteau s'éteignirent et seules deux lumières blanches nous éclairaient Bella et moi.

Je posais un genou au sol. J'entendis le public retenir son souffle.

**-Bien que je fasse tout, **débutai-je, ne m'adressant uniquement à Bella** pour vous émerveiller, cher public, au travers des diverses représentations du Masen Circus Fantasy, bien que je sois une personne de l'ombre qui contribue au bon déroulement des différents spectacles où la ménagerie fait son show, sachez, cher public, qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne que je veux faire rêver. Cette personne est assise à vos côtés et c'est elle qui chorégraphie tous les numéros aériens. Et c'est à elle, ce soir, que je lui demande de m'épouser devant vous cher public de Jacksonville. **

J'ouvris l'écrin que je posais dans ma paume.

**-Bella, tu es devenue mon étoile depuis que tu as poussé la tente de notre chapiteau. Dans ta chaleur grandit notre fille, future acrobate du cirque, **précisai-je pour notre public, **je te promets de tout faire pour t'émerveiller encore plus tous les jours parce que je t'aime. Veux-tu m'épouser, Bella ? **

Aidée par ma mère, Bella se leva et descendit les quelques marches qui la séparait de la piste.

**-C'est oui, Edward ! Oui, je veux t'épouser ! **

Je la rejoignis pour mieux l'embrasser alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur les rebords en paille, qui cloisonnait la piste ronde.

Je glissais à son annulaire, la bague sertie d'un petit diamant avant d'embrasser son doigt.

Des bravos et des félicitations nous parvinrent de la part de notre public en liesse.

**-Merci ! **Me souffla Bella alors que je la déposais sur notre lit. **Je suis heureuse, Edward !**

Je lui souriais avant de prendre place à ses côtés alors qu'elle observait cette bague qui reposait à nouveau dans son écrin.

**-Je te la glisserai de nouveau à ton doigt. **

**-Je sais, chéri et j'ai déjà hâte. **Me dit-elle dans un superbe sourire.

**PV BELLA**

_Non cela ne pouvait pas arriver maintenant ! _

_Je n'étais pas prête et je n'étais pas au terme de ma grossesse. _

Lors de ma nouvelle visite chez un gynécologue à Cleveland, le médecin m'avait affirmé que notre fille était prévue pour la fin Décembre soit un peu avant notre retour à la maison.

Sous moi, le matelas commençait à être humide.

J'allumais la lampe de chevet et le réveil m'affichait 2h du matin. Je tournais la tête vers Edward, qui dormait tranquillement.

**-Edward, réveille-toi ! **Insistai-je en le secouant. **Le bébé arrive !**

**-Humm… rendors-toi mon cœur ! **Souffla-t-il avant de me tourner le dos.

Je tentais de me redresser tout en continuant de le bouger.

**-Chéri, réveille-toi ! J'accouche là !**

Dans un dernier effort, je le poussais et le pauvre tombait du matelas, ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller pour de bon.

**-Putain Bella, tu fais chier ! **

**-Non c'est toi qui fais chier, notre fille va naître !**

Il se redressait subitement et vint à mes côtés en sautant par-dessus le lit. Je me rallongeais convenablement alors qu'Edward attrapait des serviettes de toilette dans l'une des malles.

**-C'est trop tôt ma chérie ! **Me précisa-t-il en me faisant une couche de fortune.

**-Sauf que là, c'est trop tard ! **

Je soufflais un bon coup car je sentais une contraction arriver. Je me cramponnais à la main d'Edward, qui était posée sur mon ventre.

**-Appelle ton père et qu'il rapplique de suite ! **

**-Le mieux, c'est que j'aille le chercher !**

**-Non ! Non ! Tu restes ici ! **Hurlai-je en m'accrochant à son bras.

Mon compagnon attrapa son cellulaire et composa rapidement le numéro de mon beau-père. Il se leva et fit les cent pas dans notre chambre.

**-Edward, assieds-toi ! **Lui ordonnai-je.

**-Oh papa, vite ! Bella accouche ! **Paniqua-t-il en s'asseyant près de moi.

-…

**-Perte des eaux et contractions. Non ! **

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il… qu'il dit ? **Tentai-je en me tordant de douleurs.

**-Shhh… souffle mon cœur ! Oui, je vais faire ça. **

-…

**-Oui, arrive ! **

Il raccrocha et se leva pour aller chercher une bassine d'eau dans notre salle d'eau.

Avec une infinie douceur, il posa un linge humide sur mon front.

**-Mon père arrive, bébé ! **

**-Oui j'avais compris. **Je fermais les yeux et profitais de la fraîcheur du gant. **Edward ?**

**-Humm…**

**-Je t'aime !**

**-Moi aussi mon cœur, moi aussi. **Dit-il en embrassant mon front.

La porte à côté de la tête du lit s'ouvrit sur Carlisle, vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un bas de pyjama rayé, les cheveux grisonnants en bataille comme son fils et sa sacoche calée sous le bras.

**-Alors, alors la petite princesse est pressée de sortir, **tenta-t-il avec une pointe d'humour.

Il s'assit au bout du matelas et regarda entre mes jambes. Je me sentais toujours un peu gênée bien que cela fut tout à fait naturel. Il ne fallait pas être pudique en vivant en communauté comme nous autres.

**-Voyons, voyons ! **Dit-il en m'auscultant de façon rudimentaire.

Je soufflais tout en me crispant à la main d'Edward et sur le drap housse, foudroyée par une nouvelle contraction.

**-Je vois déjà la tête ! **

**-Non pas déjà, **lâchai-je complètement paniquée, tout en serrant mes jambes.

**-Shhh calme-toi mon cœur ! **Me rassura Edward.

**-Toi arrête ! Tu m'énerves. **

**-Fils, installe-toi derrière Bella et qu'elle s'appuie contre toi.**

Dans un effort, je me retrouvais installée entre les jambes d'Edward, qui me tenait fermement contre lui. Je relevais les jambes et continuais de souffler comme un petit chien.

Carlisle posa un linge chaud sur mon ventre. La douce chaleur irradiait mon corps et calmait un peu la tempête qui grondait en moi.

**-Bella… commence à pousser !**

Aidée par Edward, qui poussait dans mon dos, je donnais tout ce que je pouvais en hurlant tout ce que je savais et retombait lourdement contre lui.

**-C'est bien mon cœur, continue !**

Je soufflais un peu, tentant de me détendre avant de reprendre dans une nouvelle poussée.

**-Allez Bella, la tête est sortie ! **M'encourageaCarlisle.

Je dus encore pousser à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que nous entendions le premier cri de notre fille.

**-Waouh quel coffre ! **S'exclama Edward.

**-C'est bien une Masen, aucune erreur. Elle a hérité de notre voix ! **Souriait Carlisle.

Esmée, qui nous avait rejoints, tendit une serviette en coton blanche à son mari afin qu'il enveloppe notre fille, après qu'Edward eut coupé le cordon ombilical.

Il prit notre bébé dans ses bras.

**-Te voilà ma petite princesse, **dit-il tout heureux.

Il s'approcha de moi et la posa contre ma poitrine. J'enfermais le cocon qu'était notre fille emmitouflée dans sa serviette, dans mes bras.

**-Hé ma jolie, **chuchotai-je en caressant sa petite joue. **Elle est belle, Edward. **

**-Ma Bella, laisse-moi te p****résenter notre fille Hayley Illiona**** Masen. **Annonça-t-il en s'asseyant sur le matelas. **Hayley, voici ton adorable maman, Bella. **Termina-t-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

Mes beaux-parents nous quittèrent pour nous laisser un tant soit peu d'intimité afin que nous fassions connaissance avec notre fille, en tête à tête et peau contre peau.

Installée dans l'ambulance, qui nous conduisait jusqu'à la maternité où je m'étais inscrite à Chicago, je regardais Edward qui affichait un adorable sourire tout en tenant notre fille fermement dans ses bras.

**-Je t'aime ma petite Hayley, **lui murmura-t-il en embrassant sa petite tête recouverte d'un bonnet blanc. **Je t'aime ma Bella, **termina-t-il en me regardant amoureusement. **Notre fille est magnifique ! **

**-C'est grâce à toi, mon amour… grâce à toi, **dis-je en réprimant un bâillement.

Je fermais les yeux totalement comblée. J'étais devenue mère d'une jolie petite fille, qui dormait sagement dans les bras de son père. J'étais fiancée à un homme exceptionnel qui sera un père génial et nous rentrions à la maison.

Notre tournée n'était pas encore finie mais pour une fois, le cirque Masen se passerait de nous car le plus beau spectacle de notre vie commune venait de débuter.

Hayley était devenue notre étoile.

**PV EDWARD**

**-Tu es si belle, ma puce ! **Murmurai-je faiblement tout en caressant les petits cheveux d'Hayley.

Depuis que nous étions rentrés, laissant ainsi notre grande famille et le train de notre cirque continuer sans nous, je ne me lassais pas de me lever en pleine nuit afin d'observer notre enfant dormir.

Malgré mon instinct énormément protecteur, _je l'avoue, _et notre long périple au travers des Etats-Unis, Bella avait mené sa grossesse à terme même si elle avait accouché dans notre train.

**-Chéri, viens te coucher! Il est 4h du matin!**

Je me retournais pour découvrir ma compagne, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, à moitié endormie mais me servant un doux sourire.

**-Tu sais qu'elle sera toujours là, à ton réveil. **Me précisa-t-elle, en s'approchant de moi.

Je reportais mon attention sur notre fille qui dormait, emmitouflée dans sa gigoteuse et ne pus m'empêcher de caresser sa petite joue. Hayley remua faiblement et esquissa une sorte de petit sourire qui fit exploser mon coeur de joie.

_Je suis raide dingue de ma petite princesse !_

**-Je sais, chérie, mais je l'aime tellement. **J'attrapais la main de Bella afin de glisser mes doigts entre les siens. **Encore 5 minutes, Bella !**

**-Edward, sois raisonnable un peu et moi, j'ai besoin d'un calin made in Masen !**

Subitement très interressé par la demande de Bella, je quittais mon poste d'observation, qu'était ma fille endormie. Je déposais un baiser avec mon doigt sur les lèvres d'Hayley avant d'enlacer fermement ma fiancée pour mieux nous diriger vers notre chambre à coucher.

**-Bella ?**

**-Huum... **Me répondit-elle songeuse.

Ma compagne était installée dans mes bras, sa tête contre mon torse et mes doigts jouaient dans ses cheveux bouclés. Seule la lampe de chevet nous éclairait.

**-Tu as raison ! **

**-De quoi ? **Me dit-elle en se redressant.

Bella s'installa mieux sur moi, croisant ses bras sur mon buste pour poser sa tête dessus afin que nous soyons face à face.

**-Je vais quitter le cirque ! **

**-Chéri, **elle caressait ma joue, **je ne t'ai jamais demandé de quitter ta vie et ta passion. Tu as ça dans le sang et sans toi, le cirque Masen et surtout les animaux ne sont plus rien. **

**-Mais désormais, **débutai-je fermement, **Hayley et toi êtes ma vie et je ne pourrais pas repartir en tournée tout en vous sachant ici, à m'attendre. Bella, je veux voir grandir ma fille et me marier avec toi. **

**-Mais...**

**-Y'a pas de mais, Bella. Nous reprendrons les rails d'ici quelques temps. Je peux toujours être vétérinaire au zoo, histoire de subvenir aux besoins de notre famille. **

Bella me regarda durant de longues minutes, nos yeux ne se quittaient pas.

**-Je vois que tu as réfléchi longuement à cette décision et que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire! **

**-Bella, je veux juste prendre du temps pour nous et que je pense que le cirque peut survivre sans nous. **

**-Mais promets-moi, une chose, Edward Masen... **M'avertit-elle d'une voix sévère, **si tu es malheureux, si tu as le manque de la vie d'itinérants, nous retournerons à bord ! **

**-Promis ! **

**-Merci. Je t'aime ! **

Et Bella m'embrassa tendrement mais je mis plus de passion à notre échange en caressant et en mordillant ses lèvres. Nos langues se mélangèrent et nos souffles erratiques se mêlaient alors que nos corps se redécouvraient charnellement et que nos peaux se caressaient.

**-Je t'aime tellement Bella ! **Lui dis-je en me libérant dans ses chairs survoltées.

Mais j'eus à peine le temps de me dégager de Bella que notre fille pleurait dans la pièce voisine.

**-Désolée chéri, mais pas de second round ! **

Encore dans mon plaisir, je regardais Bella se rhabiller rapidement avec un sourire niais accroché aux lèvres. Elle m'envoya un baiser de la main alors que je remontais mon pantalon de pyjama.

**-Hé ma petite princesse, on avait faim ! **Entendis-je tout doucement.

***O*o*O*o*O***

Bella avait insisté pour que nous présentions notre fille à notre grande famille qu'était le cirque. Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais sur l'estrade, avec notre train dans mon dos.  
Je pouvais ressentir l'effervescence du départ couler dans mes veines mais cette année, nous resterions à Chicago alors que le cirque, lui, se produirait dans plusieurs villes des Etats-Unis.

_Ca va me manquer !_

**-Laissez-moi vous présenter, amis et famille de saltimbanques, la nouvelle membre de notre grande fratrie****, Hayley Illiona**** Masen, **annonçai-je fièrement.

Je soulevais ma fille dans les airs, comme à l'image d'un trophée et croisais le regard en larmes de Bella, qui me souriait grandement.

_Tellement heureux !_

Notre fille se balada de bras en bras, croulant sous les baisers pour mieux reprendre place dans les bras de sa jolie maman.

**-Bon boulot mec, **me félicita Emmett, mon meilleur ami. **On dirait une mini-Bella ! **Termina-t-il en servant un clin d'oeil à sa soeur.

Des bravos et des félicitations fusèrent tout autour de nous alors que je descendais pour rejoindre mes petites femmes.

**-Votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! **

Je me retournais pour découvrir mon père et mon oncle, à l'endroit que j'avais occupé quelques instants auparavant.

Bella était en train de réinstaller notre fille dans la poussette, qu'elle faisait rouler sur place afin d'apaiser les pleurs d'Hayley, qui n'avait que très peu apprécié de quitter nos bras.

**-Comme vous le savez, **commença mon père, d'une voix lourde d'émotions, **Edward et Bella ont décidé de rester à Chicago afin de prendre soin de leur petite Hayley et de profiter d'être ensemble. Mais comme vous le savez tous, Edward et Bella sont les pièces maîtresses de notre cirque. Bien sûr, vous êtes tous importants pour la bonne marche...**

**-Ce que Carlisle tente de vous dire, **l'interrompit Eléazar, **c'est que notre cirque restera à quai durant une année. **

**-Quoi ? Qu'allons-nous faire ? **

Du mécontentement et du brouhaha prirent place dans les conversations.

**-Mes amis, **tempéra mon oncle, **vous savez tous, autant que moi, que notre cirque a besoin de notre soigneur en chef pour prendre soin des animaux. Et puis depuis combien de temps, nous n'avons pas eu de réels congés ? **

**-Oui c'est vrai ! **S'éleva une voix commune.

Moi, je n'écoutais plus réellement car je regardais Bella qui pleurait parce qu'elle était touchée par la décision qu'avait prise ma famille pour nous.

-**Mais sachez qu'il y a toujours de quoi faire dans un cirque à l'arrêt et surtout nous avons une noce à préparer, il me semble, **reprit mon père tout en nous pointant du doigt. **Je suis devenu grand-père et j'aimerai apprendre à connaître ma première petite-fille. **Conclut-il.

**-Et bien, si je m'attendais ça, **intervint Bella qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusqu'à présent. **Je suis vraiment touchée du sacrifice que vous faites pour nous et...**

Mais Bella éclata en sanglots. Je la pris contre moi pour la bercer comme je le fais avec notre fille quand elle pleure.

**-C'est génial, ma chérie ! **Lui dis-je à l'oreille.

**-Je sais mais... mais... **

**-Tout va bien, Bella ! D'accord ? **La rassurai-je.

Bella secoua la tête et renifla contre ma chemise.

Le cirque Masen ne partira pas en tournée cette année mais celle-ci sera la plus belle de ma vie car j'étais devenu papa, j'allais épouser la femme de ma vie et Hayley était notre nouvelle étoile.

**FIN**

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Avez-vous aimez la vie d'Edward et Bella et de leurs amis saltimbanques sous le chapiteau du Masen Circus Fantasy? La petite bulle est impatiente de connaître vos impressions.

Pour celles qui me suivent dans mes délires et mes idées, quel OS souhaitez-vous que j'écrive par la suite? A vous de choisir!

1 - Récréations : Edward, fraichement nommé directeur à la petite école communale de Forks, retrouve Bella son premier amour et qui est institutrice à cette même école. Elle déteste ce nouveau qui lui a piqué le poste qui devait lui revenir, suite au départ à la retraite de Charlie. Mais quand la cloche va sonner et que la jeune femme se retrouve seule face à Edward, que se passera-t-il entre eux?

2 - Marions-nous : Edward et Bella en couple depuis plusieurs années, ont décidé de se marier. A leur côté, on organisera le plus beau jour de leur vie commune allant de la demande en mariage jusqu'à la nuit de noces, en passant par l'annonce à la famille, l'envoi des invitations, le choix des fleurs, de l'orchestre, de la robe, de la pièce montée etc...

3 - OS du restaurant :

Idée 1 : Edward cuisinier inventif et à qui tout réussit, a décidé de venir en aide à Bella, une

restauratrice de talent mais qui est totalement débordée, afin de sauver l'établissement de la faillite car elle est une très mauvaise gestionnaire.

Idée 2 : Edward, chef à la renommée internationale doit bientôt recevoir une nouvelle étoile,

récompensant son talent pour la grande gastronomie, découvre la veille, une très mauvaise critique dans la presse spécialisée, rédigée par Bella. Comme quoi la vengeance est un plat qui se déguste très froid!

Je remercie grandement Sophie pour sa relecture et comme tu l'as compris, je suis irrécupérable avec mes « S » aux verbes de mes dialogues. Ainsi qu'Angélique, une fille géniale qui me pousse à me surpasser et j'espère que tu auras aimé ma surprise.

Un dernier mot : Si vous n'aimez pas mes écrits, ne me lisez pas et surtout ne me faites pas d'explications de texte pour me le dire !


End file.
